Halloween II
the movie stars Jamie Lee Curtis as Laurie Strode Nichole Drucker as Young Laurie Strode Donald Pleasence as Dr. Sam Loomis Charles Cyphers as Sheriff Leigh Brackett Lance Guest as Jimmy Lloyd Tawny Moyer as Nurse Jill Franco Pamela Susan Shoop as Nurse Karen Bailey Ana Alicia as Nurse Janet Marshall Hunter von Leer as Deputy Gary Hunt Nancy Stephens as Marion Chambers Dick Warlock as The Shape (Michael Myers)/Patrolman #3 Adam Gunn as Young Michael Myers Nick Castle and Tony Moran as Michael Myers (flashback) Gloria Gifford as Nurse Virginia Alves Leo Rossi as Budd Scarlotti Ford Rainey as Dr. Frederick Mixter Jeffrey Kramer as Graham Cliff Emmich as Bernard Garrett John Zenda as Marshal Terrence Gummell Anne Bruner as Alice Martin Lucille Benson as Mrs Elrod Catherine Bergstrom as Debra Lane Anne-Marie Martin as Darcy Essmont Dana Carvey as Barry McNichol Billy Warlock as Craig Levant Nancy Loomis as Annie Brackett (corpse cameo) Brian Andrews as Tommy Doyle (flashback) Kyle Richards as Lindsey Wallace (flashback) Jonathan Prince as Randy Lohnner Jack Verbois as Ben Tramer Halloween II is a 1981 American slasher film and the second installment in the Halloween film series. Directed by Rick Rosenthal, written and produced by John Carpenter and Debra Hill, it is a direct sequel to Carpenter's Halloween, immediately picking up where it had left off. Set on the same night of October 31, 1978, Michael Myers follows survivor Laurie Strode (Jamie Lee Curtis) to a nearby hospital while Dr. Sam Loomis (Donald Pleasence) is still in pursuit of his patient. On October 31, 1978, Laurie Strode (Jamie Lee Curtis) is brought to Haddonfield Memorial Hospital after being attacked by Michael Myers (Dick Warlock), who disappeared after being shot six times and knocked off a balcony by his psychiatrist Dr. Sam Loomis (Donald Pleasence), who immediately resumes searching for him. Taking shelter to recover from his injuries, Michael steals a kitchen knife from the home of an elderly couple and kills a teenage girl (Anne Bruner) living next door. Loomis spots and chases after teenager Bennett Tramer, who is dressed like Michael; an oncoming police car suddenly crashes into the teenager, killing him in the process. Sheriff Leigh Brackett (Charles Cyphers) leaves the manhunt after he learns that his daughter Annie was one of Michael's victims, putting Deputy Gary Hunt (Hunter von Leer) in charge to help Loomis. At the hospital, paramedic Jimmy Lloyd (Lance Guest) develops romantic feelings for Laurie, much to the chagrin of head nurse Virginia Alves (Gloria Gifford). Michael discovers Laurie's location via the radio, due to the event reaching the media, and makes his way to the hospital. Once there, he cuts the phone lines, disables the cars, and kills the hospital personnel: He rams a hammer claw into security guard Mr. Garrett's skull as he checks the power, drains Mrs. Alves' blood with a IV drip, strangles Paramedic Budd and drowns Nurse Karen in a high-temperature therapy tub, injects a needle into Dr. Mixter's eye, and fatally stabs Nurse Janet with a syringe after she finds him. Jimmy and Nurse Jill Franco (Tawny Moyer) search the hospital for Laurie, who is trying to evade Michael; Jimmy finds Mrs. Alves' corpse and slips in a pool of blood on the floor, losing consciousness. Elsewhere, Loomis is informed that Michael broke into the local elementary school. As he investigates, Loomis's colleague, Marion Chambers (Nancy Stephens), and a marshal (John Zenda) come to escort Loomis back to Smith's Grove on the governor's orders. Along the way, Marion tells Loomis that Laurie is Michael's sister, but that information was kept secret for her safety. With the realization that Michael is after Laurie, Loomis forces the marshal to drive back to Haddonfield. Just after finding Laurie, Jill is killed by a scalpel-wielding Michael, who then pursues Laurie through the hospital. Laurie escapes to the parking lot and hides in Jimmy's car. Regaining consciousness, Jimmy exits the hospital and gets in the car to seek help, but he falls unconscious on the steering wheel horn because of his injuries, alerting Michael to their location. Loomis, Marion, and the marshal get to the hospital just in time to save Laurie. Loomis shoots Michael five more times. As Marion attempts to contact the police, Michael kills the marshal and chases Loomis and Laurie into an operating room. Michael stabs Loomis in the stomach, wounding him, but Laurie shoots Michael in the eyes, blinding him. Loomis and Laurie fill the room with ether and oxygen gas. Loomis orders Laurie to run and sacrifices himself by igniting the gas, which blows up the operating room with him and Michael inside, immolating them both. Michael stumbles out of the room, engulfed in flames, before he collapses and finally dies. Early the next morning, Laurie is put in an ambulance and driven to safety. Category:Movies Category:Horror Movies Category:Halloween Category:Holidays Category:Sequels